


Five More Minutes

by 27dragons



Series: imaginetonyandbucky fills [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: Prompt fill forimaginetonyandbucky: Are the prompts still open??? In CA:CW, Zemo screws up the trigger words in the Berlin facility. His pronounces "seventeen" almost like "twelve", and instead of "kindhearted" he says "benign". So what if Zemo failed at that point of the story? Obviously, Tony's first interaction with Bucky wouldn't have been that hallway fight...





	Five More Minutes

“Zhelaniye.” _Longing_. The psychiatrist’s eyes bored into Bucky’s intently as the icy cold of Siberian winter crackled down Bucky’s spine.

“No,” Bucky said. He hadn’t fought, hadn’t struggled against the confinement when they’d been apprehended, but he did now, yanking against the magcuffs at his wrists and ankles.

“Rzhavyy.” _Rusted_. The ice spread, sinking into Bucky’s lungs.

“No!” Bucky shouted, twisting his wrist.

“Dvenadtsat’.” _Twelve._

And that... That wasn’t right. That wasn’t the right code, and warmth chased after the ice, thawing Bucky’s blood again. But there was no reason at all for a psychiatrist to have _any_ of Bucky’s trigger codes. No reason for him to even know Bucky _had_ trigger codes, much less be using them.

Bucky kept fighting, straining at the limits of his metal arm’s strength, even as the so-called psychiatrist continued to recite the words. Each of them sent a chill through Bucky’s body, but the chain had been broken. They couldn’t hold him.

He fought free of the chair and smashed through the wall of the cell. He grabbed the psychiatrist by the throat and shoved the man roughly against the cinderblock wall.

The man struggled, far too skilled and strong to be what he appeared, though he was no match for an enraged Winter Soldier. A crackle of energy near Bucky’s fingertips provided the last clue: a photostatic veil.

With his free hand, Bucky ripped the veil away to reveal a man he didn’t recognize at all. “Who are you?” he demanded.

The man snarled and spat at him, but Bucky didn’t flinch. He leaned on the man’s carotid artery. “Who are you?”

“Bucky!” Steve burst into the room, another man at his heels. _The Falcon_ , Bucky recalled.

“Steve,” Bucky said. “This man just tried to unleash the Winter Soldier.”

“Don’t kill him,” the Falcon said.

“Then get a pair of magcuffs. Someone will need to question him.”

“That’s not going to be possible if you keep choking him out like that.”

Bucky took his eyes off the imposter to glare at the Falcon. “Teach your grandma to suck eggs.”

The prisoner took advantage of Bucky’s momentary distraction to pull something from his pocket and slap it against Bucky’s arm. A sudden electrical burst made Bucky lose control of his hand, and the man twisted free, making a break for the door on the far side of the room from Steve and the Falcon.

Another man stepped into the doorway. He was wearing a tailored business suit and sunglasses despite the dim light, and instantly-recognizable facial hair. He had some kind of weapon on one hand, aimed at the imposter. “Hold it right there, Boris.”

A smaller, slender shadow slipped past Tony Stark, and Bucky recognized the Black Widow with a shudder.

As she cuffed the man, Stark looked past her at the wrecked cell, and then sized up Bucky. “Nice work, Inspector Gadget. Think you just earned yourself some brownie points.”

“He had my trigger words,” Bucky said, watching the Black Widow and the Falcon frogmarch the man out of the room. “Most of ‘em. No telling who else out there has them.”

Stark peered at him over the rim of those ridiculous sunglasses, gaze sharp. “Trigger words, huh? Okay. I might have some idea of where to start with that.”

“You can help him?” Steve said, coming up beside Bucky and dropping a meaty paw on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Pretty sure, yeah.” Stark took the glasses off and closed the distance between them, stepping carefully over the shattered remnants of the cell wall.

Steve’s throat clicked as he swallowed. “There’s something you should know, first.”


End file.
